Secrets of Command
by ultrastar120
Summary: Just a little side story in my Terminator series. its just a little preveiw. Starts off when Command is destroyed and goes off from there. read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

The leftovers of what used to be Command washed up on the shore, still smoking from the bomb's impact. The giant submarine was now nothing but scrape metal. Amara stood in the sand hill overlooking the scene with tears in her eyes, Terminator standing next to her, silent, unmoved. Amara hugged him, pressing herself against his chest. He stood unmoved. Although she was getting his shirt wet with her tears, he didn't move. He didn't put his arm around her or anything, just stood there, letting her cry. He was never one for comforting. After a while, Amara finally began walking among the washed up ruins on the beach. With each step, came a sharp pain in the soles of her feet, telling her to go back, but she pressed on. She began turning pieces of the wreck over, looking for something. When she found it, she ripped it out and shoved it into her pocket. With a tear-streaked face, she stared at the setting sun and the explosion of joyful colors in the sky.

She must've stared at the sky for at least ten minutes. With the sky nearly dark, Terminator glanced around. Now was usually the time when Skynet released most if its machines. He began walking towards her among the ruins of Command. There were eerie, haunting memories at that place. He stood beside her and watched her face for a moment. Then, softly, he took her hand in his.

"It's not safe now. Lets go back," he said. He didn't wait for her answer. He began leading her back 'home'. Back at the base, John went out to meet them, slightly eyeing the clasped hands. He folded Amara in a hug.

"It came out of nowhere. We were blind sighted," he said trying to comfort her. But, Amara had cried all her tears and now she felt only emptiness. As Kate was checking Amara over, she noticed Amara's eyes were abnormally bloodshot.

"I suggest a lot of rest although it's nothing serious," Kate said patting Amara on the shoulder. When Kate left the room, Amara felt that thing she saved from the wreck in her pocket. Just to imagine that all the secrets Command had stored and the key was now in her pocket made her shudder. Command would spill its secrets sooner or later and Amara wanted to now them all.

"_I will," _she thought to herself. It meant life or death.


	2. Chapter 2

Something about Amara bothered John. As he watched her, she was jumpy, nervous. It worried him. He knew she would never open up to him, so he called T-1000. They stood in the doorway leading outside to the courtyard, watching Amara from a distance.

"Something's wrong with her. Ever since Command was destroyed, she's been acting weird. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" John asked.

"On the beach, I saw her take something," T-1000 replied.

"What was it?

"I don't know. I didn't see but I know it was something important." John sighed and nodded.

"Something big happened on that beach. I want you to figure out what she took," he said, walking away. T-1000 watched Amara for a little while longer. When she was outside or when she was deeply focused on something else, she acted perfectly normal. But, when she let her mind wander, she acted nervous. He shook his head slightly.

Amara knew that John was getting suspicious. She wished that she had never taken it. It haunted her night and day. Every corner she turned, she expected someone to be there that knew. She could get in big trouble if anyone found out. She sighed, hearing her heart pound its way out of her chest. She told herself to relax all the time, but she could never accomplish it. She sat on the edge of her bed. She took it out of her back pocket. A round disc, just a little bigger in size than her central system, sat in her hand. Every time she looked at it, her heart jumped and she quickly put it away. One day, she was walking towards the combat helicopter that was waiting to take her and some others to the battlefield. T-1000 walked up beside her.

"You're causing a lot of concern," he said.

"No reason for concern," Amara replied.

"Don't play games with me. I know you have something you shouldn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amara lied. He walked faster then cut her off.

"You do know what I'm talking about. Amara, you took something from the wreck. It's obvious that you're hiding something." He stared into Amara's eyes and could see past all her lies.

"You have to give it back."

"It's not mine to give."

"Don't you realize the danger you could be in? Taking something from Command is thought of as treasonous if you don't report it immediately. That thing you took, it has people concerned. They'll hunt you, literally shut you down, kill you, in order to get it. You have to trust me," he said.

"And what if I can't?" Amara asked.

"Then I can't help you." Amara thought about this for a minute. She figured it would be better if she had someone to share the burden.

"Fine, but not here," she replied.

She led him away from the landing pad and into a part of the base that was utterly empty. Amara set the bag she was carrying down on a table and removed the object. Once he saw it, he nearly laughed.

"That's it? Just a small disc?" he grinned. But, she didn't take the joke.

"This is Command's memory drive," she said bluntly. He grin was wiped off his face in an instant.

"Memory drive?"

"Anything and everything that Command has recorded is in this little disc," Amara said.

"What the hell, Amara! You're definitely in trouble!"

"Relax! It's not like I'm going to sell the information or anything!" Amara replied, shoving it in her back pocket.

"What do you plan to do with that?" he asked.

"What I want to do is download all the info to a computer. Then, I'd have all the information and not have to worry about carrying it around everywhere," she replied.

"You're going to need a lot of computers then." Amara nodded.

"You realize that John is going to kill you? Or at least whip your ass."

"I'm willing to face the consequences."

"You're not getting it. Amara, you're not safe anymore. Not only the Resistance but also Skynet will be after you." Amara pondered over that for a moment.

"I really am a dumbass aren't I?" she finally asked.

"No doubt about it." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Run."

"The other option is?"

"Stay and die."


End file.
